elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Albert Marck
Captain Albert Marck is a Breton residing in Stormhaven. He has lost his crew to the slavers and needs a bit of help from the Vestige. He's found hiding behind a rock in the water between the two Ember-Eye camps south of Koeglin Lighthouse. Later on, Captain Marck can be found in Cloudy Dregs Inn in Wayrest with his First Mate Elvira Derre. The two are broke after their scuffle with the slavers and borrowed funds from the Midnight Union to once again set sail. Eventually they manage to build another crew from the dissenters of Captain Kaleen's Betnikh expedition and obtain a new ship called the Dawn Posset to once again set sail. Interactions Captive Crewmembers The slavers have captured the crew of a ship that crashed on the rocks. Captain Albert Marck has asked the Vestige to free them and by chance, take out Captain Angarthal, a lieutenant of the Ember-Eye slavers, in the process. Divert and Deliver Captain Marck meets up with First Mate Elvira Derre east of the lighthouse, who has a plan to liberate the rest of their crew from Ma'jhad Kha and his slavers who have taken up residence in Steelheart Moorings. The Debt Collector's Debts Captain Marck is the smuggler S'rashi the debt collector needs to collect gold from in order to pay his debts off to Count Hosni at-Tura in the Midnight Union. Favor for the Queen After the destruction of the Doomcrag, Queen Maraya of Wayrest instructs the Vestige to meet Elvira in Northpoint, where Captain Marck's crew is stationed. Elvira offers the Vestige passage to Sentinel as their crew were also on the way there to sell timber. Risen From the Depths Having arrived at City of Sentinel, the crew meets unexpected resistance from an undead invasion, with the local guards helpless and unable to attack their ancestors. Conversation When the Vestige arrive at Sentinel docks, Captain Albert Marck is there waiting to talk with him: "Of all the ports in Tamriel, why this one? I sailed all the way across the Iliac Bay and I need a glass of grog! I've shared a drink with some unsavory characters, but I draw the line at zombies. I think I'll stay off the docks for now." :Zombies on the docks? "You can't smell their soggy, rotting flesh? Just walk down the causeway there, you'll see them—a damned army of them. Question is, why aren't the Sentinel guards doing anything?" ::Maybe they're all dead. "Nah. I've seen a few of the bootless louts skulking around, behind crates and such …. Someone need to go grab one of the guards and ask what in Oblivion's going on here. You up for it?" :::Sure. I'll try to find out what's going on. After accepting the quest: "There you go. Give the guards a kick and tell them to get to work. I've got cargo to unload. If the guards can't help us, look for the dockmaster. Maybe he's got half a brain … unless the zombies have eaten it, of course." :What are you doing here in Sentinel? "How do you think I make a living? I by there, sell here. It's what I do. All legitimate, of course. Picked up a load of timber in Wayrest—it'll sell for a pile of coin here. It better." Quotes *''"Fobbing cheats! I just let a full cargo hold of timber go for half its value! I don't like the way these Redguards negotiate. I'll never get square with S'rashi at this rate."'' Appearances * fr:Capitaine Albert Marck Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Quest Givers Category:Online: Stormhaven Characters